Ninety One Percent
by Derramar
Summary: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio Oikawa Tooru, senpai of Kageyama, decides to pay one of his 'hated' kohai a visit before their volleyball tournament against eachother. What's so harmless about that? Well ofcourse, the visit is meant for a dark intention. *Contains rape* bottom Kageyama* top Oikawa*


Chapter One

The sounds of rubber screeching the floor could only be heard in the gym as two boys were strenuously practicing for their volleyball tournament tomorrow.

The orange-head boy breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Augh! Should we be done practicing? It's so laaaate!" He whined at the taller.

"One more match.." The other said.

"Yeah... by yourself though! I'm heading out- Need a lot of rest ya know, Kageyama."

Kageyama paid no attention as he continued to practice by himself.

"You're always so hard on yourself. Why don't you just relax for t-" Hinata exclaimed before getting hit on the head with the volleyball.

"Ouch! That was totally on purpose!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he chased the ball. The shorter sighed as he kept his eyes on him.

"You know, since I'm older than you, you should listen to me~" Hinata teased, but was answered back with a cold glare by the other.

"..Only by a few months." He snapped back.

Hinata sighed as he waved his hand,

"Alright, I'm leaving. I'm just gonna shower when I get home. Good luck at tomorrow's tournament!" And shortly left, leaving Kageyama by himself to practice.

The clock on the wall went from 6:00pm to 10pm quickly and Kageyama finally decided to end his practice. His sweat hitting the floor as he ran to put the volleyball back and headed to the shower room.

He threw off his clothes, bagging them into his gym bag. Fully undressed, he grabbed his towel, headed to one of the shower stalls and rinsed in cold water. It was always so relaxing like this.

Quiet and peaceful.

He took his apple-scented shampoo

and rubbed it vigorously on his head and body.

Suddenly a crashing noise could be heard from outside. Kageyama turned off the water and peeked out.

"Hinata?" He called out as he looked around the room. Thinking it must be nothing, Kageyama shrugged and turned on the water to rinse himself off.

Then another noise was made; more like someone's footsteps. Kageyama,ignoring the noise, just continued to scrub off extra shampoo from his body.

A third and final noise was made from the squeaking of the lockers. Fed up, Kageyama turned off the water and yelled out, "Hinata, I know that's you. Can you please stop scaring m-"

With a surprised yelp, Kageyama felt the cold surface of the wall with his hands and chest. Someone had abruptly pinned him onto the wall and was extremely close to his bare back.

A man. A male.

That man whispered quietly into his ear. "Miss me, Tobio-Chan?"

Kageyama widened his eyes as he tried to elbow the person behind him, but to no avail. He knows this person very well.

"What the hell are you doing here, Oikawa?!"

Oikawa smirked alittle, licking the back of the younger's neck.

"What? I'm your senpai, aren't I? You don't miss your senpai?"

Kageyama thrashed around at the sudden intimate contact, "I don't need you to teach me to serve anymore. I know now and I will beat you tomorrow! So what the hell do you want?!"

Annoyed at the way Kageyama was acting up, the older pressed his hard-on in between the other's exposed butt cheeks; which caused him to gasp in shock.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked in embarrassment.

"I must say, you really... **_REALLY_**... Want to win tomorrow, ne? Well, let me just spoil it to you, you won't. Or better yet, you won't even be there."

Kageyama, scared and confused, tried to push the older man away from him. But Oikawa was so much stronger than he was.

"Be a good Kohai and I'll make this pleasurable for the both of us."

He then trailed his index finger and inserted it in his kohai's entrance slowly.

His Kohai yelping in pain by just the one digit, making Oikawa laugh.

"That hurt already? Oh my, what a Virgin! I wonder how you would react when my cock is all deep inside your tiny ass."

Kageyama finally delivered a harsh blow to Oikawa's abdomen, making him release the other.

Wasting no time, he quickly tried to make a run for it, but was unsuccessful and was pinned to the wall in a violent manner.

"Bad move" Oikawa exclaimed as he began to pull down his pants; freeing his large cock.

"And now you will suffer."

With one swift moment, he pushed his shaft all the way inside the younger man.

Kageyama let out a loud scream at the overwhelming pain he felt in his ass.

His senpai bit down on his neck as he began to thrust in and out, not giving time for the raven-haired to adjust to his size.

"It hurts! It hurts! Take it out please!" The shorter man pleaded desperately; his face being shoved against the wall infront of him.

Oikawa, only caring for his erotic pleasure and not his Kohai's, continued to take him from behind. His cock sliding out all the way before slamming back inside.

"Ah.. You're bleeding" the man said to the younger who was already shedding tears at the discomfort he felt.

The older smirked as he turned Kageyama around, now facing eachother, and lifted his kohai's thigh before entering him again. Making thrusts in certain angles and directions, he finally got the other to moan uncontrollably. He knew he had hit that bundle of nerves.

Kageyama wrapped his arms around his senpai's neck and cursed when his own body betrayed him. An overwhelming feeling of pleasure arose and kept getting greater and greater. His moans getting louder as Oikawa kept aiming at that special spot.

"Oh? You like it now, don't you? Tell me what you like." Oikawa said as he pounded into that bundle of nerves that made his Kohai moan so lewdly.

"A-hnn-! N-nooo..!" Kageyama cried; refusing to admit what ,his body, liked.

Obviously not satisfied with that kind of answer, he pulled out of his Kohai's hole; making him whine in protest at the lost of feeling.

Oikawa sat himself on the floor with a wide smirk on his face, his cock still hard and stood proudly. He stroked his member a few times.

"Are you sure you don't like anything?" He asked the younger.

Kageyama, craving that cock to be back inside him, went on top and sunk Oikawa's member deep inside his entrance; slowly sitting himself down. Drool escaped his mouth at the feeling of being full again. He then began to bounce up and down on the cock, his hands held in place on the other's shoulders.

"Tell me what you like now." Oikawa commanded. He slowly thrust his hips upwards when the other had bounced down, creating a rhythm.

The feeling made Kageyama throw his head back in ecstasy. Rolling his hips down, slightly in circular motions, when his senpai thrusted upwards to meet him.

" Ahh! Ahgnn!" The younger moaned loudly.

"Tell me." Oikawa continued to say as the pace quickened and became more harder. "Tell me now." His member, so deep inside than it ever been, kept hitting Kageyama's prostate.

As if stuck in a trance, Kageyama blurted out, "Diiiiicccckk! Uhn ahh! I love your big cock inside my- ah...! Ahhhnn! I-Inside me!" He sped up the pace even more; pounding himself on his senpai.

Very satisfied and turned on even more by the confession, Oikawa sucked on Kageyama's nipples as he pushed his member up at the heat even deeper and deeper; his ball sack meeting the skin of the Raven-haired boy. Skin slapping skin and the sounds of moaning filled the shower room and finally Kageyama yelled out Oikawa's name before spilling all over their bodies.

Oikawa kept thrusting upwards into the heat before gripping Kageyama's hips down in place. His whole entire shaft fully buried inside before ejaculating his hot thick seed deep into the younger boy; filling him up so full that the white milky substance exploded out of the hole.

The room became so silent, only the sounds of the boys trying to catch their breaths can be heard. Kageyama had his head laid on Oikawa's chest as Oikawa had his head leaned on the wall behind him.

Neither of them wanting to move.

A few minutes flew by and the older of the two cautiously removed the boy off his member and laid him on the floor. Streaks of the thick semen seeped out of the abused hole. The sight was enough to get Oikawa wanting more. He couldn't wait to take that ass round two, maybe if he got really lucky, he'd get 3 rounds.

But Kageyama curled himself into a ball and the sounds of sniffling can be heard. Oikawa sighed as he got up and placed his hand on his kohai's shoulder, but was suddenly pushed back.

"Leave me alone...! You already got what you wanted, right?!" Kageyama yelled as he tried to wipe the seemingly never-ending tears.

Taken aback by the rejection, Oikawa laughed. "Hah! Now, don't feel regret for what you did. This isn't going to be our last time. I'm going to fuck you again and again and again."

Kageyama cried harder and started to hit his head on the floor harshly.

"Ey, don't kill yourself. It's only the beginning." The older exclaimed as he took the other into his arms and carried him into the locker rooms, where he planned to rape him on top of the bench.

Kageyama was placed on the bench, the man climbing on top of him.

"No... Not now. I'm want to go home... Please.. Please." The younger begged. But it happened so fast.

Oikawa was holding him in a tight embrace as he slammed inside Kageyama's entrance.

Kageyama kicked and screamed.

 _Not this again..!_

His legs were forcefully spread wide apart as the man above him thrusted violently inside ,semen gushing and splattering out everywhere whenever Oikawa's dick met with his entrance.

The position they were in made it hard for Kageyama to try to hurt him.

His legs were spread, those legs lying on top of the legs of the man who was raping him now, and that man was embracing him tightly as he slid his dick out only to violently slam back inside.

The squishing noises of thick semen that were literally being fucked out of him were the only sounds Kageyama can hear. Tears rolled out of his eyes as he began to think of reasons why his senpai would do such a thing to him. Until, finally, his senpai pumped more and more of his steamy seed into his body; causing his tummy to swell slightly.

Oikawa grabbed a buttplug from one of the lockers he had predesignated and shoved it up his kohai's ass to keep his sperm trapped inside. He kissed the other on his lips and whispered into his ear, "I never knew fucking you would be my favorite."

Kageyama gave out a weak whimper before passing out. Oikawa smirked before lifting him up in his arms and exited the place.

" You're going to love your new home. Our new home... Together."

Chapter One finished! Please stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
